


Hell

by Bands4Life



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Chris loves Ricky, M/M, Ricky doesn't talk, Ricky gets bullied, Ricky writes, Ricky's shitty past, Suicide Attempts, Suicide thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bands4Life/pseuds/Bands4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky has to go to a new school because of suicide attempts, and yeah. Ryan is Ricky's best friend and Ryan goes to Ricky's new school. Ricky meets Chris and things go cute.</p><p>{Warning: Rape, Suicide, Dog Abuse and other things will be included to this story}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell

This is the fifteenth suicide attempt Ricky tried doing. Mostly Ricky's parents used to argue all the time, Ricky is depressed and he doesn't speak, he only writes. His mom died when Ricky was 10 and ever since then his dad would take care of him. Ricky's dad would abuse him all the time and bring girls over to bang them. His dad is a sex addict and one day he saw his dad killing his dog. That's when Ricky got taken away and never saw his dad since he was 13. Now he lives in a foster family with 2 older sisters and 2 older brothers. Ricky has been raped before by his "dad" 's friend because he came out being gay. His foster parents knows he is gay so they don't really care.

 

Ricky is now 16 years old.

 

He's been through a lot of shit.

 

His past is shitty.

 

He wants to die so badly

 

His best friend is Ryan

 

They have been best friends since they were 4

 

Ryan's parents are the ones who called the police on Ricky's father

 

His father died in Jail.

 

His life is pretty shitty.


End file.
